


My Child

by thebsystem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Aziraphale is a good Husband, Canon Compliant, Changing Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Child Abuse, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, POV God (Good Omens), Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Imprinting, Short Chapters, Thaddeus J. Dowling & Harriet Dowling have a dysfunctional relationship, Thaddeus J. Dowling Being an Asshole, Thaddeus J. Dowling is abusive, aziraphale and crowley are married, crowley is a mom, no beta we die like men, non-human tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebsystem/pseuds/thebsystem
Summary: He held her for a couple of minutes, cradling the small human as well before wiping her tears and looking her in the eyes.It didn’t take more than a look for him to realize…...Crowley had imprinted on young Warlock.//or//the story of how Crowley imprints on both the antichrist and non-antichrist: Non-antichrist edition.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I know snakes don't imprint but chalk in up to them being non-human.   
> I feel like there's a severe lack in soft mom Crowley content so here we go.

It was a thundering night when Aziraphale had woken up to the feeling of Crowley in distress. He had fumbled out of his, now empty, bed, and flung on his robe, trudging softly through the hallway that led to the main house. He avoided the few floorboards he knew creaked as to not wake Mrs. Dowling.   
He looked in the living room, perhaps a bad dream had woken Crowley and she was pacing to calm down. When he saw nothing, he moved to the kitchen. Though there was no demon in sight, there was proof of her having been there. A can of baby formula open, a dirty pot still on the stove, she had certainly been in a hurry. Aziraphale guessed Warlock had woken up from the thunder and his nanny had chosen to soothe him back to sleep with a bottle.  
The rain hit against the windows as the angel moved through the hallway to the nursery. He slowly opened the door to find Crowly, 4 month Warlock in her arms, silently sobbing as she rocked him and fed him the bottle, although there were drying damp spots on the chest area of her nightgown that Aziraphale guessed were from the child’s previous cries.   
She had jumped when he called out to her and he watched as something in her broke. Tears ran down her face as she babbled in a hushed voice, trying not to wake the boy. The angel had extended his hands and walked towards her. As he held Crowly’s face pulling her closer to him, she relaxed slightly letting her body shake with her sobs. He held her for a couple of minutes, cradling the small human as well before wiping her tears and looking her in the eyes.  
It didn’t take more than a look for him to realize…  
...Crowley had imprinted on young Warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more tags as I go so be patient!!

For anyone who knew the signs, it would have been obvious. How she never let the child out of her sight. How she would hiss under her breath whenever Mrs. Dowling would touch Warlock. How she would happily bundle him up in her jackets and shawls. It should have been caught onto.  
But humans are dense and humans are dumb and humans are simple, with no imprinting or feral instincts so Mrs. Dowling, painfully, never caught on. She would joke, saying that with everything Nanny did for him, the boy wouldn’t know who was his mother. The demon would have to laugh it off and smile, but Aziraphale could see the glistening scales forming on the back of her neck. It was in those moments in which he would pass her as brush their wrists together, feeling her relax, even if just for a moment. And on those nights he would make sure he had extra blankets so that she could nest.   
He’d hold her lovingly as she cried, complaining about it all. How the nest was empty, how that woman didn’t deserve him, how Mrs. Dowling barely spent time with him, how she was his mother. The angel’s heart hurt as he watched his wife fall asleep in his arms, wishing her could find a way to get her child… their child as truly theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR A PART OF THIS CHAPTER.  
> This is gonna be the only chapter with blatant child abuse but I have marked where it starts and where it ends. Please stay safe!!

There was a certain air whenever Mr. Dowling was visiting, that was something Aziraphale always noticed. But Crowley could tell when his car was leaving the airport. She would tense up, lick her lips, and shudder. Then, at whatever next time she got with Harriet, she would bring up the man and ask when his next visit was. The woman of the house had a bad habit of keeping information from the nanny, so she would say he was pulling up to the driveway shortly and Crowley would get a little bit closer to insanity.  
On one particular day, as the diplomate stepped out of his car and greeted his wife, the two supernatural beings traded a look. The air was heavier than usual and neither of them liked it. Crowley didn’t even let the man pick Warlock up, saying he needed a bath before their supper.  
Dinner was bland, not in the food but the family spirit. Small talk littered the moments of silence and any normal, happy, at least perfectly content person would have torn their hair out.  
Crowly, however, paid no mind, entertaining herself with feeding little Warlock. She would fill the spoon and make it fly to him as he babbled his two-year-old gibberish, a mix of actual words and his own inventions. 

||TW STARTS HERE || 

In a desperate attempt to keep the conversation from dying out, Mrs. Dowling brought up work. Thaddius didn’t like that. It obviously struck a nerve, because the man banged his fist on the table and shouted as a response.  
Frightened by the loud noise, the child began to cry. Crowly’s motherly instincts kicked in and she hooned in on soothing the child as the parents started to argue. When Aziraphale had walked in, sensing tension but pretending to just be watering the potted plants, they were still arguing, and Warlock still crying.  
Something had snapped in Mr. Dowling because he made his way towards the boy. Crowley, knowing that it wasn’t anything good, put herself in front of him, not letting him get to the crying toddler. That hadn’t been a problem for the brut, he just let out a crass insult and let his hand fly. As she fell to the floor, Crowley was pretty angry at the man, knowing exactly what part of hell she was damming him to be sent. But when he raised the same hand to the child, she saw fire. She was about to kill the man when Aziraphale stepped in.

|| TW STOPS HERE ||

Now, the angel wasn’t a violent fellow, he avoided confrontation whenever he could. But his instincts took over as he grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and spun him around. With two firm hands on Thaddius’s shoulders and an angry smile on his face, he spoke with the man, convincing him to step out, as well as drawing the attention from the very angry demon. He clasped the back on the man’s neck and forcibly made him step out.  
As Crowley stood up and rushed to the crying boy, only calming down when the boy was in her arms, desperately cuddling into her for safety, Mrs. Dowling could only stand there in shock, hand over her mouth. The woman fell back into her seat and held her head in her hands. The nanny softly kissed the boy’s cheek and whispered a small miracle, not wanting the baby in any more pain. She figured Aziraphale would understand and started to make her way out, only stopping before the door to bluntly suggest divorce, before walking out.  
While that didn’t happen, Mrs. Dowling did stop coming to the house after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will have a good ending. Also, the chapters will come relatively quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Warlock run around in the garden always filled Crowley with great joy. Yes, her heart did skip a beat whenever he would trip and fall but, like the dignified little man he was, Warlock would get up, dust himself off, and make a determined face to keep running.  
As much as Aziraphale loved the boy, he preferred to stay focused on his wife, who was practically glowing with each leap the boy took. He smiled as he remembered how ecstatic she had been when the boy had taken his first steps, rambling on about how it had been with all the vigor of a proud mother. An unwelcome pain followed as he remembered their time with Warlock was fleeting. He hadn’t talked to Crowley about it yet, not even mentioned it since the whole imprinting business had gone down. He knew he had to, he just didn’t know how exactly to break his love’s heart.  
He waved at them as Crowley took Warlock’s hand and walked him inside for afternoon tea.  
It was after half a dozen cookies and yogurt that Ms. Dowling finally joined them in the kitchen. She sat at the other end of the table as Warlock filled in a coloring book, and Crowley reached for an apple. His high voice rang through the kitchen as he said “Mommy?” in an inquiring tone. Both of the women hummed in response, perking up. He proceeded to ask for some apple as well. Crowley happily complied asking if he wanted it cut but stopped as soon as she saw the look Ms. Dowling was giving her. She preferred to say nothing and just kept cutting the apple as Warlock had asked.  
Crowley turned around when the feeling of the woman’s eye’s boring into the back of her head was too much. She tried her best to explain it, that it was a simple mistake, that Warlock was just confused. Harriet was having none of it though as she kept going on adamantly about how she was his mother and no one else. Crowley wanted so bad to disagree, to shout, to scream, to put the woman in her place, but she bit her tongue for Warlock’s sake. For her baby’s sake.  
Ms. Dowling quickly told her to clear things up in Warlock’s head and stormed out, leaving a very weary and teary-eyed Crowley to go against her nature.  
Her balanced faltered and she leaned against the counter as a worried Warlock rushing over to her. She gulped back her tears and reassured the boy she was fine as she proceeded to explain that she was “Nana” and Harriet was “Mommy”. Her chest hurt for the rest of the day, tears threatening to spill every time she looked at the boy.  
It was only at night when she was back in Aziraphale’s arms did she let herself sob.


	5. Chapter 5

They had both taken on the role of teacher at this point and as much as Crowley missed taking care of Warlock, it was just as fulfilling to see his budding curiosity. They had taken a whole night to decide how the “normal” subjects would be decided amongst them. Both had agreed that Crowley was the better pick for the more demanding subjects, as being a nuance takes quite a lot of intellect. And yes, he had to keep up his side of the bargain, persuading the boy and having a demonic influence, but he still made sure to give him a proper mortal education as well. On his side, Crowley dealt with maths, science, and the like. He would pour her heart and soul into the teachings, spirits flying whenever Warlock would ask him to talk more about astronomy and mathematics.   
Aziraphale would do what he could to attend the classes, piping in with certain opinions. He liked watching his love go on and on about cosmic happenings and the theories that made up their world. It reminded him of the days where he’d caught Crowley’s eye, in greek plazas, but only for a moment as the demon would quickly return to whatever heated debate was taking place. Aziraphale also hoped the passion Crowley showed whenever galaxies or nebulas came into play somewhat matched what his love might have been before his fall, something he was saddened to admit he had never known. Sadness that had quickly led to guilt once Crowley had told him, on a drunken night, that he’d had a thing for the angel since before creation. But that’s a story for another time.   
On the angel’s end, he was in charge of history and English mostly, two of his favorite things to discuss. It was easy to bring up morale during class, something Crowley struggled with (he tended to go for the “science above religion” approach). While it wasn’t pleasant to feel absolute disdain radiating from Warlock, the pure joy that lit his husband’s face when the boy would turn around and ask Crowley to tell him more about numerology made up for it.  
It wasn’t that Warlock wasn’t smart, he was ridiculously bright for his age, many times testing his tutors (it wasn’t his fault they both still responded to their old alias’) and being far more perceptive than he let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I have a whole GOCU (Good Omens Cinematic Universe) I'm down to write?
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be angsty originally but it went down a different path. Oh well, I'll make the next chapters hurt more to compensate.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole thing planned out I just need to write it, so bear with me.


End file.
